


Smooth Criminal

by che0nsA88



Series: Navigating Uni [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/che0nsA88/pseuds/che0nsA88
Summary: Being friends with Sehun did have its benefits.





	Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Cringe title. A sequel to Just My Luck.
> 
> Still for Andie, who's actually studying in Korea right now. That lucky girl.

It had been a couple of days since Jongin had last seen Kyungsoo. Much to the girl’s chagrin, she had not been able to “coincidentally” bump into the said guy. The logical part of her brain told her that they do not have the same schedules nor do they run in the same circles, but the other, more irrational side was beginning to doubt his very existence.

Jongin asked all of her close friends, but all she was able to gather was that he was a senior and a theater arts major. This narrowed down her search, however, she did not know anyone from that program who could introduce her and stop her from bailing whenever she overthinks.

The only person she had not dared to ask was Oh Sehun from her cross-cultural communications elective. The other girl was immensely popular and knew everyone and their mother/s, so she had no doubt that Sehun would lead her in the right direction. Now the problem was actually bringing up the topic without the girl making a fuss about her crush and accidentally announcing it for the whole student population to know.

 _To ask or not to ask_ , that was the question. She was too deep in thought that she failed to notice Sehun entering the room and plopping her skinny ass on the seat beside hers. “What’s got your panties in a twist, Nini? You look like Jun when he’s trying not to cry to Inside Out. It’s not a good look on you.”

“Tell me,” Jongin heaved a big sigh. “How did you coerce me into this friendship all those weeks ago?”

Sehun rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Because you entered the room looking like a lost, little bear. Fortunately for you-“

“ _Unfortunately_ for me,” Jongin mumbled, but Sehun continued on as if she wasn’t interrupted. “Our lovely professor sat you next to _moi_ , and being the nice person that I am, I adopted you into my group and expanded your social circle. You’re still welcome, by the way.”

Despite her annoying tendencies, Sehun did have a point. On paper, she and Jongin, who had an aversion to any kind of noise and drama, were not supposed to get along. But the girl proved to be easy to get along with and extremely loyal.

Jongin decided ‘fuck it’ because she trusted Sehun. She was about to ask the other girl when their professor decided that that was the moment to enter and begin his lecture. With Sehun’s short attention span, her dilemma was completely forgotten and pushed to the back of her mind as the girl began to doze off.

An hour and a drooling Sehun later, their professor shut off his keynote presentation and gathered his things. “As I had mentioned during the start of the semester, your final project and requirement will be a music video.” Cue the collective groans from the class. “I have already sent the leaders the rubric for grading. Do whatever you want, but I want it done and submitted in two weeks. Class dismissed.” 

 

With lyrics already written and even approved by their leader, Baekhyun, their group decided to meet at Sehun’s house the following week to record and shoot the music video. One by one, they poured into her private living room, with the exception of Chanyeol, who was already sprawled across the leather L-shaped sofa playing Final Fantasy. Beside him sat Junmyeon who had a lap full of Sehun’s platinum blonde head. Since his right hand was occupied playing with his girlfriend’s locks, he gestured with his other hand for the group to have a seat and make themselves comfortable.

With half of the sofa already overtaken by Sehun and Chanyeol’s long limbs, Baekhyun was quick to claim the other half on the latter’s right. Quickwitted duo, Minseok and Jongdae, immediately followed suit, plopping down/and plopped down on the floor by Baekhyun’s feet. This left only Yixing and Jongin to fight for the last available seat.  

The two shared a look before dashing off to claim the wingback chair. The dimpled man, who from the beginning held the advantage, winked at Jongin when he reached the seat first just a split second before she did. The girl, recognizing she lost fair and square, begrudgingly headed over to the love seat occupied by a Waiting for Godot script.

Briefly, Jongin wondered who it belonged to. She remembered seeing posters announcing that their local theater organization would be performing it in a week’s time. Maybe she would ask Kyungsoo to watch with her when she meets him again – that is if she pulls herself together.

Once everyone finally settled down from the impromptu seat wars, Chanyeol and Yixing distributed a physical copy of the lyrics they penned down, set up their equipment, and got to work.

 

In just short of two hours, the group was able to finish with recording. Even Sehun, who just wanted to spend all her time lazing around with her boyfriend, managed to record her parts well. All that was left for them to accomplish was the music video.  

Minseok, their director, decided that they should finish the individual parts first and split the camera work between him and Jongdae. Half of the group followed the latter to shoot outside, while the remaining half, including Jongin, stayed inside the house to work with the former.

Jongin was in the middle of shooting her part, busy dancing and lip syncing to the song when she heard something that made her freeze, “Cute.”

She knew _that_ voice. It was the same deep, velvety voice she heard that rainy day. She realized that she heard correctly, and it was the second time he called her cute. He was real, and he was here.

 _He was here_!

Jongin quickly regained her senses and rushed to turn around to confirm if it really was him. As if she was starring in her very own drama, everything went in slow motion when their eyes met. “Should we tell her to stop moving in slow motion?” someone that sounded suspiciously like Sehun mock-whispered.

The girl didn’t pay her any mind.  She was too busy trying to get her lungs to work because her breath was knocked out of her by the sight of the man she couldn’t stop thinking about, in all his beautiful and angelic glory – Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, immediately recognizing her, offered her a kind smile that left her knees quaking. While the others thought that this was just Jongin being shy and awkward around strangers, Sehun’s shrewd eyes were able to catch something. _Huh_ , she thought.

Unable to stomach the awkward atmosphere, Junmyeon once again stepped up to play host in place of his girlfriend. He clicked his tongue at her, but the girl, unaffected, simply shrugged and smiled at him.

“This here is Kyungsoo. He’s Sehun’s cousin and my best friend. Kyungsoo, meet Minseok and-”

“Jongin,” he interrupted Junmyeon before he could finish. “We meet again. ”

This caused some eyebrows to raise, but before anyone could ask, the other group, already done with filming, came back inside, which lead to another round of introductions.

 

Since Kyungsoo’s appearance, Jongin had been on edge. Everything suddenly had to be perfect. She couldn’t, wouldn’t embarrass herself in front of the senior the second time around.

But despite her best efforts, she kept making mistake after mistake and losing her focus. How could she not when her crush chose to sit and read his book in front of them. What was usually easy like dancing was suddenly requiring a Herculean amount of effort.

It was several times that Jongin felt the weight of his stare boring into her, yet when she looked at him, he was deeply concentrated on memorizing his lines. It was actually Kyungsoo that caught her staring, but instead of looking away, he kept looking.

Only when Minseok yelled ‘cut!’ did she turn away with the apple of her cheeks stained red. Her groupmates were confused by her behavior, but they all remained patient with her and continued on with the music video.

 

When they finally finished, the sun had already set. Baekhyun left to go home early, while the rest of the group were lead into the dining room, where Sehun’s mother personally served them dinner.

Everyone was able to tell where Sehun got her personality from. Her mom was overwhelmingly friendly and sassy. She kept telling them that they were too skinny and that they should eat some more.

She was especially fond of Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo, given Sehun’s history with them, and was eager to catch up with them, so the rest of the table dispersed into separate conversions, while they reminisced.

Minseok was gushing about the upcoming TVXQ concert to Jongdae, while Yixing and Jongin listened in when Sehun’s mother interrupted their conversation. She was able to catch parts of their conversation and admitted that she was also a fan.

Not one to keep up with boybands, Sehun scrunched her nose in confusion. “Who are they? Are they famous?”

Chanyeol snorted at her question and in butchered Korean said, “saranghaeyowww” while he winked and shot finger hearts to everyone in the room.

Kyungsoo, who had been silent for the most part, scoffed at this, “That’s not how you do it.” He suddenly turned to Jongin and asked, “ _Come have lunch with me tomorrow_?”

The girl in question dropped her spoon upon realizing that is was directed at her. Those who understood also halt eating and Sehun’s mom could not help but release a shocked, but pleased, “ _oh, my_ ”.

Once the initial shock wore off, Kyungsoo’s question was translated for the others who were not able to catch it. Sehun was not surprised, but she could see her cousin anxiously biting his lip as the seconds wore on with no answer from the shocked girl. She was about to answer for Jongin when she finally broke out of her trance and shouted yes, with huge exclamation points floating on top of her head.

Kyungsoo’s head snapped up at that. He rose from his seat beside Junmyeon and made his way to sit beside Jongin, shoving Jongdae, who wasn’t the least bit offended, aside. He reached for her hand and searched her eyes for an answer.

Jongin nodded shyly. She felt herself overheating from all the attention, but most especially, the warm hand enveloping hers.

Yixing quipped, “Kyungsoo, I think you just broke her.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, the two go out for lunch and Jongin watches Kyungsoo in Waiting for Godot (because apparently, he was starring in it) as his special guest.
> 
> If you made it here, congratulations! I've been writing this for quite some time now, but due to my writing anxiety, I couldn't finish it. Can't say I'm satisfied with it tbh. It's still unedited, but I'm just glad I got to put words into paper again.
> 
> I need more friends. Come talk to me on Twitter: @che0nsA88 :)


End file.
